Many applications require highly reliable power supplies. Consequently, some power supply systems employ two or more power sources connected in parallel between ORing circuitry. This power supply configuration is known generally as parallel-connected power supplies or an N+1 power supply configuration. The ORing circuitry performs active ORing that combines two or more power sources to create a redundant power source, preserving the input power supply when one of the sources fails. Some traditional N+1 power supply configurations rely upon diode ORing the inputs to provide redundancy. Another type of ORing circuit can utilize one or more external MOSFETs (also known as OR-FETs) that effectively replaces traditional diode ORing. The use of OR-FETs can increase efficiency, but also requires the use of a control circuit to control operation of the MOSFETs.